The present invention relates to a clip used for binding papers together.
In the typical design of prior art for a clip used in binding papers together, a sheet metal pincher bent into triangular cross section is opened by pressing on metallic wire actuating arms (2) hinged at the two gripping edges. These actuating arms rest on upper and lower surface of pincher and must by design extend a considerable distance past the back edge of the pincher. After pincher is opened and then relaxed to grip papers, actuating arms may be left in the opening position (up position) or pivoted down at hinges to lay flat against the papers. In either position these arms interfere with viewing and turning the pages. The other major problem is the difficulty in opening this type of clip. A great deal of pressure must be exerted on the actuating arms to force open the pincher. This causes pain and discomfort in the fingertips, especially with the larger clips.